The Chronicals Of Snape & Horatio
by GummBallMachine
Summary: Horatio Caine and Severus Snape fall in love , but will Snapes secret lead to heartache?  FF Wouldn't let us put Harry Potter as a catagory , sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

"One low-fat cappuccino with cinnamon, please."  
>Snape turned his head in shock towards the voice that had just ordered the exact same cappuccino as him. His eyes met a pair of mysterious aviator glasses attached to a masculine face. A garden of red locks grew from the man's head and he smirked slightly before extending his right hand towards Snape.<br>"Horatio Caine. I'm quite a canine detective."  
>"S-Severus Snape", Snape replied smiling slightly at the hilarious pun Horatio had made.<br>"I'm investigating a case; could I ask you a few questions?" Horatio asked, a serious tone entering his voice as he removed his aviators and placed his hands on his hips. Now Snape had a clear view of this enigmas eyes and oh how deep and thoughtful they were.  
>Horatio bit his lower lip in thought. For an unbeknownst reason to him he found it difficult to focus while in the presence of the man he now came to know as Severus. It puzzled Horatio, and he knew he had to get to the <em>bottom<em> of this. Shifting his weight onto one foot and tilting his head to the side he pondered a thought.  
>"If I were to send you flowers where would I-," he stopped himself, a coy grin replacing his previous inquisitive one. "If I were to let you suck my tongue… would you be grateful?"<br>Snape recoiled slightly in shock. This man – no. This incredibly sexy man was so forceful.  
>"Would you let me suck your tongue is the question" he responded, hoping he sounded smarter than he felt. Horatio gave him a seductive smirk.<br>"I think I could allow that...Severus". He loved the way his name sounded on Horatio's tongue.  
>Snape had never believed in true love or soul mates or any of that shit. Well, at least not since...Lily. But something in Horatio's deep eyes reminded him of a time long ago and for the first time in many years Lily Potter was not on his mind.<br>Horatio liked the way he felt then and there. It was a feeling of dominance.  
>Horatio knew his place in the pride was the leader - the Mufasa. Now he had his Sarabi. He was complete.<br>As his mouth hung slightly ajar the daydreams caused a small stream of saliva to course its way out of his mouth and down his chin, dripping off onto a plummet down to Severus' shoe.  
>Snape noticed a trail of warm saliva trailing down Horatios chin and his eyes widened. Could he, greasy haired, broccoli smelling Severus Snape be causing this incredibly attractive man to DROOL? He smoothed down his robe and cleared his throat. "Would you like to sit down, Horatio?" He asked tentatively.<br>"Could I sit down on...you?" Horatio smirked as the dull sound of The Jets screaming "YEEAAHH" sounded from the café TV.  
>Horatio sat down in the booth, facing opposite to Snape. As he slid his muscular tush along the seat his knee came into contact with Snape's. Instantly a rush of adrenaline surged through Horatio's veins. He felt Snape draw his leg back and Snape's face flushed red. This gave Horatio satisfaction. He was in control. This was the perfect crime scene. All he had to do know was get his hands dirty.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

'So you wanted to ask me some q-questions?' Snape asked stumbling on his words slightly as Horatio placed his hand seductively on his knee UNDER his cloak.  
>'I didn't actually , I just wanted to talk to you , your hot stuff Severus' , This Horatio man was very cocky and dominant Snape realised but he also realised he liked it.<br>'T-thank you, my lord', Oh Shit! Snape thought as Horatio gave him a weird look he hadn't meant to say that it had just slipped out from habit. Horatio smirked slightly before saying in a sexy gravelly voice. 'Your welcome Severus, very welcome.' Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out those mysterious Aviators again. Snapes mouth was slightly agape as Horatio slowly placed them over his eyes causing him to look daring, courageous and sexy.  
>These aviators completed Horatio. They complimented all his masculine features. I suppose the correct thing to say, was, that is gave Horatio an irresistible aura. This aura sent a shiver down Snape's spine. This had to be his lucky day.<br>"Something... on your mind, Severus?"  
>Severus quickly looked up, his train of thought broken by his angels voice. How could he be so rude to this god? This sex god?<br>"I… er…" he stuttered nervously, completely lost for words in the presence of this lion beast.  
>"What's my best angle?" Horatio asked, beginning to strike poses. Snape had to resist the urge to gasp as the light shot perfectly on his face. His face looked like it had been carved by angels. Snape almost jizzed in his pants watching the charming beast cake posing. Horatio then finished posing and proceeded to run his hand temptingly across Snapes thigh. Snape gasped in anticipation. 'So I was thinking maybe we could meet up another time? , I have to go back to work soon' Snapes eyes slowly lifted to make contact with Horatios deep amber pools. 'What exactly is your job...Snape?' Oh this delicious man saying his name, it was too good to be true. 'I'm a teacher at a private school' He responded hoping he gave nothing away in his voice. 'So you like your ...privacy?' Horatio asked, taking off his Aviators in a swift well practiced movement, Snape thought it was a joke but the harsh yet sexy lines on Horatios face didn't change and his eyes remained as deep and brooding as before. This made Snape quiver. He used his index finger and thumb to pinch the pale flesh of his wrist out of sight under the table to check if he was dreaming. He felt pain. He always felt pain.<br>"Can I…," Snape stopped. He didn't want to ruin his chances with this godly lion.  
>"Go on… Severus" Horatio urged, leaning closer to Snape. "I don't like to be kept waiting". His voice was growling now. It made Snape on edge. Snape leant in closer to Horatio who brought his hard worked manly hands up to cup Snape's trembling ivory skin and as if in slow motion their lips met forming an instant bond of love between these two perfect strangers. Horatios mouth tasted slightly of Italian herbs and wild honey his hand felt like the worn paws of a much loved bear and his tongue tasted of hot, hot lust. Snape groaned in ecstasy into Horatios warm wonderland of a mouth.<p>

It was a moist cave of mysteries. Horatio's saliva being the sacred rock pools, homed to a mysterious and wondrous creature - Horatio's tongue. It roamed as it pleased, having the same domineering powers as its Master. There was no taming this creature. Snape's tongue surrendered as the creature brushed against it, causing him to moan aloud. The taste of Italian herbs and wild honey was soon overpowered with a taste of copper. It was blood. Horatio's creature had attacked the intruder and he was bleeding, perhaps fatally. He had to retreat to save himself. He pulled away from Horatios lips hastily which just added to Horatios excitement and feeling of power. He was the strong one , the terminator, the wrestler , the manly man if you like in this situation and it made him feel powerful like a lion like and incredibly sexy lion that wore Aviators and carried a gun in its mane of gold. He loved the way Snape couldn't meet he's eyes after experiencing the full force of his sex appeal imagine how shy he'd be after...No! Stop Horatio it's too sweet to think about right this second just take this delicious man to your lair, now! 'Would you like to come back to my house...Severus? It has many leather bound books and smells of rich mahogany 'He added as an afterthought. Snapes eyes went wide with delight, followed shortly by disappointment. 'I can't I have to give one of the students tutoring', Snape replied reluctantly thinking of that dick headed boy Harry Potter he had to tutor. That dick headed Harry Potter with… Lily's electric blue eyes. The boy whose father, James, had hung him from a tree upside down. The memories were becoming too much to bear in this world of pain. "I-I'm sorry" he uttered, quick to get to his feet. Horatio frowned, becoming puzzled. "I... really must go… Horatio" he said, scuttling out of the café, his long black cloak trailing behind him like a bridal train of lace.  
>Horatio smelt the air. "Severus" he merely moaned as the sharp scent of a morgue struck his masculine nostril crevices.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Horatio was having a dream - a simply delectable dream. Snape's hands were roaming freely down his back, their lips locking in an intimate battle for who had the control in this encounter. Horatio's battle prowess won out as usual and he pushed Snape against the wall roughly lifting his cloak- He awoke with a start sweat beads dripping down his forehead and gathering in the lustrous caterpillars that were his eyebrows. He began humming to himself as he pulled the cashmere sheets off his chiselled abs. "Dreeeaam weaver, I believe you can get me through the niii-hiiiight". He sung only soprano. Suddenly a pair of pasty arms wrapped affectionately around his waist as Snape kissed him just below the lobe of his ear, how he liked best. A moan crept its way up Horatio's throat as Snape continued his attentive _nippling_ but Horatio pushed it down, he didn't want Snape to know he was enjoying this it would ruin the domineering role he took in their relationship. Suddenly a pair of paws jumped up on Horatio's chest and Nipper began licking at his face, completely ruining the moment. A red hot boiling anger rose up in Horatio's chest as he hit Nipper angrily against the wall pinning the dog to the wall using his hands as drool and spit ran down Nippers hairy chin. Horatio smiled in satisfaction. He could hear Snape screaming something in the background but he was too angry to let go as he smashed Nippers face into the wall. The dogs eyes rolled over in the back of its head as it lost consciousness and finally satisfied Horatio let its body drop to the ground, angrily kicking at it a few times for good measure. It angered Horatio even more that now Nipper was unconscious. He wouldn't be able to hear his agonized cries as Horatio continued to beat him to a pulp. But that wasn't going to stop him. Anger was still surging through him. He drew his leg backwards and then swung it forward as hard as possible. A loud crack echoed as his foot made contact with Nipper. "Oops, a broken rib" thought Horatio. Snape was distraught at Horatio's sudden aggression and he climbed off the bed and scuttered over to him. How was he going to calm him down? Before he even reached him Horatio took another kick at Nipper. The kick caused another rib to break and this time it broke through the skin on Nippers side, sticking from the fur like a white beacon as blood slowly dripped down the bone. The blood landed on Horatio's antique rug and he became even angrier. 'Horatio sto-o-p your hurting-g-g him!', Snape cried in horror which just caused Horatio to become angrier he turned around to slap Snape hard, but suddenly found being angry at Snape a massive turn on, he locked his lips with Snape's pushing Snape roughly against the blood stained wall as his feet brushed against Nippers broken body. Snape began to sob harder which just egged Horatio on to greater efforts. Horatio cupped Snape's backside in his hands through his silky cloak and let out a moan from deep in his throat. Snape tried to push him off and this angered Horatio, he pulled away and pushed Snape away from him, 'Fuck you, you cock tease tramp!' He shouted raising he's fist threateningly at Snape. ' You run around acting so damn alluring with your long greasy locks and your tepid skin and then you won't let me touch you, I will fucking destroy you don't you know who I am I am Horatio Caine the KING of Miami and don't you fucking forget it!' He punched Snape in the face hearing the satisfying crack of his long bony nose. He stomped to the bedroom and grabbed a long length of chain from the 'naughty things' box in his cupboard. He marched back into the room and began hitting Snape across his stupid broccoli smelling fucking face.  
>Snape let out terrified whimpers as he tried to crawl away on all fours; just like he'd seen Nipper and the pups do as Horatio hunted them down. He felt like a fox, actually. A fox being hounded by order of the King. He made a sharp turn which made his wrists buckle under strain. He was so close to crawling under their large cedar wood canopy bed, crawling to safety, but his own body was giving up on him.<br>"Naughty naughty!" Horatio cooed playfully, hooking the chain around the front of Snape's face and mounting his steed. Instinct took over for Snape. His bum cheeks began to tingle and loosen as Horatio fixed himself upon his lower back. His hard erection began to bore itself into his flesh. Like a parasite. Snape began to buck. He was wild. He was the wild bucking bronco, complete with his Rhinestone Cowboy. Now all they had to do was gallop off into the sunset and- he began to choke as Horatio pulled back on the chain with one hand and it became lodged between Snape's back teeth, blocking his breathing passage. Horatio gave him a few hearty slaps on the behind (occasionally pumping a finger in on the way, just for the sake of being… a little bit fancy). Horatio could feel his precious seed beginning spill from his throbbing dick hole. It collected in the pouch of his pants, dribbling against his hairy ballsack along its journey. He grabbed Snape's cock in he's hand and pumped it fast the friction of he's calloused hands burning Snape's dick skin and causing him to bleed. Horatio licked the blood from he's hands and began to pump he's own impressively large cock. Snape felt like tearing off his own foreskin with plyers as it burnt something terrible. The words 'bother' floated around his mind. Horatio groaned, arching his head back. He was waiting for his grand finale to burst forth from his mighty volcano and take flight like an albatross across the sea. Just as he felt his seed building up, ready to burst forth, he spotted Nipper watching. He looked down the dogs body until his eyes landed on its penis. A large hair was sprouting from the top of his tube. Snape collapsed under Horatio; he felt like an old week elephant being attacked by a pack of hyenas. Laughing at him. Taunting him with their cocks, tearing at his dickskin, being bigger than his would ever become. Horatio crawled over to Nipper, falling over. Some of his seed slipped from his dickhole that was now burning with want. He dragged his dickhole against the carpet as hard as he could to keep his erection ongoing. He could feel blood rushing into his cock, gathering in his middle-aged foreskin. Nipper knew what was coming, but seemed to be backing away, being slowed down by his own heavy erection. Horatio struck a hand outwards towards the struggling mutt and gripped its large red and now shiny penis and dragged it towards him, towards his own entrance. He pumped the dog and held it before his open shark jaws. Soon the fountain came. It wasn't enough to quench the Kings thirst, however. He clawed at the dog's penis. It began to struggle and whine and kick. Horatio dragged it towards him on his lap by its back legs and drove a nearby pair of scissors conveniently on the floor into the dogs poo hole. He pried the scissors open while inside the filthy creature and began to ram them further up the dog. Trying to rupture its stomach or intestines so that he could pull them from its anus and hang them on the Christmas tree. Once he was done with nipper he searched the house for Severus, 'Where the FUCK have you gotten to Sevvie you little BITCH', He screamed loudly he heard a little whimper coming from the pantry and ripped the door of its hinges smashing it across nippers back. The dog went down with a huge cry. He bent down and used a splinter of the wooden door the carve into its flesh, tearing it away until he could see its spinal cord which he yanked at playfully. He had his puppet by the strings now. He tore off a disc and lodged it up the dog's anus and went back to attacking Sevvi. Severus was cowering in a fetal position in the cupboard by now and Horatio peeked in giving Sev a 'warm' smile. He entered the cupboard grabbing a sack of rice on the way.' I'm going to fucking fill your anus with rice! And leave you to be attacked by the starving children in Ethiopia who will tear open your fucking hairy white anus for the food inside it! Maggots will eat your remains and shit on you" He put his plan into action. He tore the rice packet open and kicked Snape to the ground grabbing the smelly fucker and tilting he's anus toward the heavens. He used a wooden spoon to open Sev up and began using a funnel to fill the fucker with rice grains. Snape moaned as the grains of rice felt rough against his inner arse skin. It was abrasive and rough, like a hard day of yacker. Somehow, amongst all of this, Snape's manhood longed for touch and a good rubbing. Blood still oozed from it and he knew that the Ethiopian fucks would eat that up too on their rice. They would mistake his half-blood-Prince for... ketchup. Horatio forced the funnel up his anus to stop the rice from spilling out. His seed provided a good sticky wall for the rice grains to attach to inside his terribly disfigured arsehole.


End file.
